


Halloween Lunch Date

by midnight_echoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Lunch, Lunch date, Prompt Fic, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall - Freeform, prompt, pure fluff, really this is just these two goofballs being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes
Summary: It was a quick scamper over to the white couch on the other side of the office for Lena, who set the bag down on the coffee table as soon as she reached it. By that time, Kara was already emerging from the washroom, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and loosely tucked into her black denim jeans was a hunter-green and black flannel button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway up her forearms. The top few buttons of the shirt remained unbuttoned, open just enough to expose her collarbones and get a peek at the rim of the tank top she was wearing underneath. The raven-haired woman rose the cup to her lips, positioning the opening in the lid in front of her, and let it hover there, obscuring the hungry grin on her face.Lena really enjoyed the fall.--Or, a Fall and Halloween themed excuse to write these two fools being in love 💖
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Halloween Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the little fic I wrote for the [Supercorp Big Bang's Halloween/Fall Event](https://supercorpbb.tumblr.com/post/631901456807657473/welcome-to-the-scbb-halloween-fall-prompts)! I ended up using three of the prompts from the list: **Pumpkin spice debate** , **Lena sees Kara wearing a plaid button-up with the sleeves rolled up for the first time and loses her damn mind** , and **Couple’s costumes** , although, if truth be told, none of the themes are that front and center. This was really just an excuse to write some Supercorp fluff since the last thing I wrote was pretty angsty! Hope everyone enjoys it!

A sudden, deep yawn escaped Lena, knocking her out of the deep state of concentration that she had been in for the last three hours. The CEO of L-Corp’s hand shot up to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a second wave of yawns. Once they were under control, she leaned back in her office chair and rubbed her eyes. She had been staring at her laptop all morning, tearing through report after report in a desperate attempt to get ahead of her seemingly neverending workload, and she was feeling it in every inch of her body.

Lena’s stomach let out a rumble, its angry attempt at reminding the woman that it disagreed with Lena’s decision to skip lunch. It was the third skipped lunch in a row, and her stomach seemed to be on the verge of a mutiny, calming only slightly as she took a gulp of water from a glass she had been nursing for the past hour.

Seemingly as if she had heard the cries from Lena’s stomach, Supergirl touched down gently on the balcony of Lena’s office. The Luthor heard her before she saw her, the unmistakable crunch of the hero’s boots tapping against her balcony’s concrete. There was a time, early in their relationship, when the uncontrollable expression of glee that instantly covered her face was something Lena fought with, embarrassed by her inability to contain herself.

Those days ended months ago, and the Luthor excitedly spun around in her chair, her own bright smile matching the blinding one her girlfriend was shooting her way as Supergirl stepped into the office. “Kara!” Lena drawled out, letting each letter slowly fall from her mouth breathlessly. With one smooth motion, Lena pushed herself up from her chair and cleared the short distance between the two.

Supergirl, one hand carrying a white paper bag, and the other hand balancing a cup carrier holding two drinks, spread her arms out, allowing Lena’s arms to easily wrap around the Girl of Steel’s waist. Before Kara could respond, she found that her lips were already busy with Lena’s, who had wasted no time pulling the Kryptonian into a kiss.

Within seconds, Lena could the aches of her day draining away, replaced with the warmth and softness of the blonde woman that was enthusiastically returning her kiss. They pulled apart after a few more seconds with a gasp, each pulling back just enough to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Love of my life,” Kara murmured with a giant grin on her face. It had become her favorite way to greet the Luthor of the past few weeks, after reading what had apparently been a particularly convincing fortune cookie fortune. Lena giggled, slapping Kara lightly across her chest. The phrase had grown on the raven-haired woman, and secretly, she desperately hoped it was accurate, but she still felt the need to at least pretend to resist the lofty implications of the saying.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena hummed, her hands resting on Supergirl’s chest.

“Well,” Kara chirped, “I finally turned in that article that Andrea’s been badgering me about, meaning that I get the afternoon off!” The blonde held up the contents in her hands. “And I thought it’d be fun to bring my girlfriend lunch.” The Kryptonian’s smile twisted into some sort of smug smirk as her brows furrowed. “Especially since it’s almost three and I somehow doubt you’ve eaten since I saw you this morning.”

Lena took a step back and scoffed, clutching her chest with mock outrage.

“Don’t even try,” Kara responded, rolling her eyes. “You’ve come home famished every night this week! You ate three slices of pizza last night!”

“You ate an entire pizza yourself,” Lena shot back.

“Okay, yeah, but I always eat an entire pizza, you usually can’t even finish two slices. Besides,” Kara leaned in, grinning as she jostled the bag in her hand, “I got you that smoke salmon bagel that you love.”

“On a whole wheat bagel?” Lena asked, the hopefulness in her voice obvious. Kara just beamed and nodded. An ear to ear smile grew on Lena’s face as she cupped Kara by the cheeks. “You really are my favorite person,” Lena mused, pulling Kara into another kiss.

The end of the kiss was sudden. Lena tugged herself free and snatched the bag before Kara even knew what was happening. The raven-haired woman stood there, clutching the bag greedily, a sheepish smile on her face. “Okay, maybe I am hungry.” As if to drive the point home, a needy gurgle erupted from Lena’s stomach, causing the Luthor to blush.

Kara couldn’t contain her laughter. She pulled one of the paper cups out of the carrier and handed it to the woman in front of her. “And one soy lavender tea latte to go with it,” Kara smiled. “Think you can take a break long enough to eat with your girlfriend?”

The Luthor stepped around Supergirl, planting a kiss on her shoulder as she passed. “Go change first,” she purred into the Kryptonian’s ear. Lena’s hair kicked up from the blowback of Kara zooming away to the private washroom attached to the office.

It was a quick scamper over to the white couch on the other side of the office for Lena, who set the bag down on the coffee table as soon as she reached it. By that time, Kara was already emerging from the washroom, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and loosely tucked into her black denim jeans was a hunter-green and black flannel button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway up her forearms. The top few buttons of the shirt remained unbuttoned, open just enough to expose her collarbones and get a peek at the rim of the tank top she was wearing underneath. The raven-haired woman rose the cup to her lips, positioning the opening in the lid in front of her, and let it hover there, obscuring the hungry grin on her face.

Lena really enjoyed the fall.

Eyes still fixed on watching her girlfriend saunter towards her, Lena absently took a sip from her drink. It was an instant regret. She grimaced, her entire face scrunching up and she swallowed.

At the sight of her girlfriend struggling, Kara quickened her pace, closing the remaining distance in an instance.

“Darling,” Lena coughed, “are you sure they gave you the right order?”

Kara took the drink from Lena, gave it a sniff, then sipped it herself. A happy hum escaped her. “Ah, I see,” she mumbled and handed the other cup that she had been carrying. “Here, try this one.”

What started as an experimental sip turned into a good chug. “Much better,” Lena said, taking a seat on the couch.

“Sorry, handed you mine by mistake,” Kara admitted as she plopped down next to Lena, their knees knocking against each other playfully. She set her cup down and began unpacking their lunch: smoked salmon on a whole wheat bagel with a dill spread, tomatoes, capers, and red onions for Lena, and a bacon grilled cheese sandwich, triple the bacon, for Kara.

“What _was_ that?” Lena asked, a single eyebrow raised over her confusion at how Kara could delight in whatever that concoction was supposed to be.

“Pumpkin spice latte,” Kara chirped just before chomping down on her sandwich.

The answer only made Lena’s confusion grow. “ _That’s_ what a pumpkin spice latte tastes like?” she asked incredulously.

The blonde’s eyes went wide as she turned to Lena. “You’ve never had a pumpkin spice latte?!” she spit out through a mouth full of cheese, bread, and bacon.

“The idea of pumpkin in my coffee never sounded appealing to me, but that doesn’t even taste anything like pumpkin!”

Kara just shrugged as she took another sip of her coffee. “They make it sweeter so the flavors mix well with the coffee.”

“Well, they failed at that,” Lena flatly stated.

“Sweetie, it’s one of the most popular drinks in the world,” Kara countered with a chuckle.

“We’ve failed as a society,” Lena responded instantly. Kara busted out laughing, flopping back into the couch and twisting so that her face was buried into Lena’s shoulder. “I need to dedicate more funding into nutritional health initiatives,” she added, causing a fresh round of laughter from her girlfriend.

Slowly, Kara pulled herself back up. “Lena, sweetie, don’t you think you’re being just a little overdramatic?”

Lena snapped her head up so that her chin was pointed high in the air. “I _am_ a Luthor, after all, we are nothing if not dramatic,” she retorted, barely able to contain a snicker. Kara couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s silliness for a moment before she really took in the sight of Lena in front of her. In her dramatic “proper” pose, Lena’s neck was on full display, and Kara didn’t spend much time resisting before pouncing.

They crashed into the back of the couch, Lena giggling uncontrollably as her girlfriend was straddling her lap, suckling on her pale skin. “Vampire! Vampire!” the Luthor cried out, unable to contain her enjoyment.

After a moment Kara came up for air. “Oooh, we could be vampires for Halloween,” Kara suggested as she sat comfortably on Lena. The Luthor shook her head.

“Too basic,” Lena replied. “It’s our first couples’ costume, it needs to be a little more inspired.” Kara sat up and rubbed her chin, clearly deep in thought. Lena pushed herself up and planted another kiss onto Kara. “Don’t worry, we’ll think of something,” she murmured against Kara’s lips. Her arms snaked around Kara, her hand gripping at her back. “But right now, I think I’d rather focus on enjoying my lunch break with my girlfriend.”

Kara leaned forward and hummed. “Yeah, I think we can do that,” she breathed before pushing Lena back down.

* * *

Nia was scurrying to her door as fast as she could, taking care not to catch her fairy wings on anything. Only half the guests had arrived and already her Halloween party was loud and raucous. It had made the knocking hard to hear, hence her scurrying. As she reached the door she made a mental note to post a sticky note on the outside telling people to just enter.

Taking just a second to catch her breath and compose herself, Nia swung the door open, a big smile ready to greet whoever it was. As soon as she laid eyes on Kara and Lena she let out a hearty laugh.

Kara held up her little, plastic shield and beamed. “Cap and Iron Man, pretty great, right?” the Kryptonian boasted. Lena shifted next to her, a light blush on her face as she held her helmet in her hands.

“It’s perfect!” Nia bellowed, wrapping both into a hug. “Come on you two, it’s time for candy and booze!” she yelled, ushering them into her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, who doesn't love a good Stony reference XD


End file.
